


Killin' It

by MadameFolie



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Makeup, War Paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: Sigrun takes a little time to indulge on a recovery mission -- with surprising results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Synchronised Screaming flashfic challenge. The theme was "locations".

**Sigrun** \- beauty parlour

 

  
  
Most of the goods up front that were opened at the time the Rash hit have gone nasty, but there’s a stock room full of perfectly workable material in the back. Nice. Sigrun shimmies her knife into one of the tape tracks on a box and gets to work. She left most of her quality stuff at home, and she’s been itching for some since they landed on the Continent. Time to load up the bag! And maybe stick around for a little mirror test, too. Heh.  
  
When Mikkel first spots her, he’s cleaning some fish for dinner; his thumb jerks and the knife jolts – so that the head comes off in one clean cut. It strikes his shoe with a wet sound and he doesn’t even seem to notice, just babbles: “ _Sigrun?_ ”  
  
“Yeah?” Sigrun gets offloading the bags of books. It’s not like she came back empty-handed, geez.  
  
“Your….” he mimes dumbly, tapping a finger against his jaw. “Ah, face. You seem to have. That is. Gotten something on it.”  
  
Sigrun digs the compact out of her pocket and flips it open to check. No, everything’s right where it’s supposed to be. The shading around her eyes makes them appear sharper and set deeper in her face. The kohl stripe running from ear to nose to ear’s not too bad, given the age of the stuff and the whole time constraint thing. Like, sure, a nice fierce line looks better, but a blur effect works fine in a pinch, too. Gives it that whole “woke up like this” vibe. And little splashes of red on her lips and chin. For texture, obviously. Gotta bring a little something personalized to a look.  
  
“……yeah? So I took a little time to do up my face, what’s your point?”  
  
It’s at that time that that Reynir emerges from behind the tank, bucket of peeled roots in tow:  
  
“Okay! I think I’m finally done with the–” and here he squeaks like a damn chipmunk and clasps his hands to his mouth. So they’re spared fish-and-tuber stew for dinner that night, thank fuck.

But seriously! What’s with all the shock and drama? It’s like nobody on this team ever put on makeup before!


End file.
